fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Bądź czujny
Wstęp Chris: Oto ja! Zdziwieni? Wierzcie mi, że ja bardziej, hah! Ale nie o tym teraz. Tak więc w poprzednim odcinku Misji Totalnej Porażki... Chef gwałtownie obudził naszych kochanych zawodników o świcie i oznajmił, że ich pierwszym-drugim zadaniem będzie znalezienie wejścia do kwatery głównej. Oczywiście oni, zupełnie bez potrzeby, jak zwykle z resztą, połączyli się w jakieś mini-grupki. Destiny znów trochę wszystkich powkurzała, hah! Za to coś zaczęło iskrzyć między "nowym" a Sierrą! Katie i Sadie musiały pilnie znaleźć WC i, zupełnie przez przypadek, wygrały zadanie! Hahahah, to było dobre! A po tym wszystkim Sadie się jeszcze posikała, hahahahah! ...No dobra, koniec naśmiewania się z niedołężnych. W każdym bądź razie wyleciał Owen. Ostatecznie zawodników podzielono na dwie drużyny: Fajnych Agentów i Polityków Śledczych. Czy dzisiaj WRESZCIE nasze show wróci do łask? Czy jestem nadal tak piękny, jak mi się wydaje? No a nie? Idźcie do toalety, żebyście nie wpadli jak... hahaha! jak Sadie i oglądajcie Misję... Totalnej... PORAŻKI!!! Video:Total Drama Mission - opening Stołówka Stołówka w tajnej agencji, czyli jakieś totalnie metalowe pomieszczenie z jakimiś stolikami, krzesłami i stanowiskiem Chefa, który rozdziela wszystkim żarcie. Destiny: (babrze łychą w jakiejś papce) No kurde! Jestem głodna, ale nie aż tak! Ryan: Taak... (patrzy z niesmakiem, nagle zauważa wgapioną w niego Sierrę i puszcza jej oczko) Sierra: Hihihi! (chichocze jak idiotka) Gwen: A tobie co tak wesoło? Sierra: (rumieni się) A nic, nic! Nagle normalne światła gasną, a zapala się kula dyskotekowa. Destiny: To oni tu mają kulę dyskotekową?! (wielkie oczy) Wszyscy gapią się na kulę dyskotekową i nawet nie zauważyli, kiedy wszedł tu Chris. Chris: Hej! Luuudzie?! Halooo? No patrzcie na mnie! Wszyscy odwracają wzrok na niego. Heather: No i? Chris powrócił, hurra... (bez entuzjazmu) Christie: Taak. Wreszcie wygramolił się z kicia... I tak powiem mamie! Chris: Ej no! Młoda damo! Chyba się zapomniasz! (do Christie zasłaniając się jedną ręką) podwyżka kieszonkowego? Gwen: Eeej, a my to słyszyyymy... (mówi tonem, jakby mówiła "haloo?") Chris: No i co cię to? Kieszonkowe to nie żadna zbrodnia, hę? No. Nie jesteście ciekawi jak to się stało, że jestem tutaj? Katie: No oczywiście-... (łups przez łeb od Duncana), że nie, a... a coś ty myślał?.. Chris: Wy tak na serio? (zawiedziony) Cisza. Chris: No dobra. Chef już was oprowadził po okolicy, jak mniemam? Duncan: Taaa. Chris: Czyli wiecie już WSZYSTKO? Gdzie śpicicie, gdzie się macie zwierzać, itd.? Kabina zwierzeń Noah: Tak Chris, wiemy: śpimy w "tajnych" (cudzysłów palcami) pomieszczeniach z piętrowymi łóżkami (notka: pomieszczenie na drużynę'), jemy na stołówce, zwierzamy się tu, a ceremonie są w sali nr. X... Cody: Nie no, ludzie! Ale tu jest normalnie... wystrój pierwsza klasa! Ciekawe, kiedy Gwen wreszcie zrozumie, że jest we mnie bez pamięci zakochana? Tyler: Lindsay, wygram to! Dla ciebie! Destin: Wiem, że nie jestem zbyt rozmowny, ale to dlatego, że ta dziewczyna... mnie... onieśmiela. Sadie: Katie... Katie: Sadie... Katie/Sadie: Wiedz, że cię zniszczę! ... W holu Chris: Zatem ludziska, nie będę owijał w bawełnę. Od razu przejdę do samiusieńkiego sedna sprawy, żeby nie było. Bo wiecie... ja to jestem taki rzeczowy, że-... Duncan: Jeśli nie chcesz mieć głowy u dołu pleców, to... Chris: Jasne, jasne. Chciałem tylko trochę podkręcić atmosferę, hah! No dobra... Jaka jest podstawowa dewiza dobrego szpiega? "Nie daj się załpać, bo nieźle oberwiesz!" Zatem dzisiejsze zadanie będzie takie: jedna drużyna się chowa po caaaalutkiej agencji, a druga jej po caluuuutkiej agencji szuka. Jeżeli w ciągu 24 godzin zdemaskowani zostaną wszyscy, drużyna demaskująca wygrywa, a jeśli na odwrót, to chyba wiecie, hahah. Jakieś pytania? Zgłasza się Tyler. Chris: Nie? To świetnie! Zatem proszę tutaj obie panie kapitan. A teraz gracie w papier nożyce kamień, o to, kto będzie się chował, a kto szukał. No, nie wstydźcie się! Katie ma papier, a Sadie nożyce. Sadie: Ha! Szukam! Katie: CO?! Przecież ten, kto przegra ma szukać! Sadie: Nie prawda! No powiedz jej, Chris. Katie: Nie! Jej coś powiedz! Chris: Dziewczęta, dziewczęta... skoro Sadie wygrała, to ona ma prawo wyboru, czyż nie? Zatem Fajni Agenci niestety zmuszeni są się ukrywać. Na znalezienie kryjówki macie... 20 minut. Do roboty! Fajni Agenci 137px Gwen: I niby gdzie my mamy się ukryć? Tu nie ma nawet szafy! Katie: Spokojnie! Mam plan! Będziemy działać drużynowo: będziemy po kolei każdego dyskretnie ukrywać, a Duncan ukryje się ostatni. Duncan: Co? Dlaczego?! Katie: Bo masz doświadczenie w tych sprawach, prawdaaa? Duncan: No raczej? (pytanie retoryczne tonem rzeczy oczywistej) Destiny: A po co ci szafa Gwenuś? Zobacz! (zakrywa dłońmi oczy) hahahah, nic nie widzę! Uwaga! (idzie i wpada na Trenta, a potem razem się walą na ziemię) Kabina zwierzeń Gwen: Taaa... a można jeszcze zamienić tę wariatkę na Izzy? ... Gwen: Ekhem... nie o to mi chodziło... Tyler: A ja lubie arbuzy! Świerszczyk, Duncan go podnosi. Tyler: No co? Ja lubię arbuzy! Duncan: Och, zgubiłeś się co? Ależ my jesteśmy oślizgli, hehehe. Nazwę cię... Oślizłek. Kabina zwierzeń Trent: Hahahaha! Co za gamoń! Teraz Gwen jest moja! Sierra: Oślizłek? ._o ... Trent: Oślizłek? Hahaha, Gwen, słyszałaś to? hahaha! Gwen: Świetne imię, Duncan. (żółwik) Duncan: Mama miała gust, hehe. Choć twoje imię też jest niczego sobie. Gwen: Eee... mówię o Oślizłe.. Oślizłk... ugh! mówiłam o robalu. Duncan: Przecież wiem. Gwen: Ahaa, dobra....? Kabina zwierzeń Noah: Kiedy słucham tych ludzi, to po prostu chce mi się płakać, naprawdę. Po jakimś czasie... Duncan: No dobra, słuchaj, niunia. (teraz mówi bardzo powoli) Ukryj się w tym dole, o tam i siedź tam tak długo, póki nikt cię nie znajdzie, jasne? Destiny: Niby po co? Przecież mogę zrobić tak! Hahahah! Destiny wskoczyła na Noaha a potem na sufit i... Destiny: Aaaa, śliskie! Nie ma się czego złapać! (i glebła na Tylera) Tyler: Nic mi nie jest! (spada mu na łeb jakaś płytka, która odpadła od sufitu) Ała! Kabina zwierzeń Duncan: Taa i powiedzcie mi jeszcze, że moja drużyna to nie jest banda idiotów. Katie: Co za... co za... ugh! Nawet nie potrafię tego powiedzieć! To jest po prostu do BANI! Przegramy jak nic i damy Sadie satysfakcję! Tak nie może BYĆ! ... Katie: No dobra, ludzie! Zostało nam... (patrzy na zegar ścienny) 7 minut i 43 sekundy... 42... 41... Noah: Przystopuj trochę! Zacznijmy od najtrudniejszej sztuki. (znaczące spojrzenie na Destiny) Ma ktoś jakiś pomysł, gdzie ją ukryć? ... Zbliżenie na Destiny siedzącą w doniczce trzymającej liście nad głową. Kabina zwierzeń Destiny: Hahahah, będzie zabawa, YEAH! (nagle roślina sama z siebie łaskocze Destiny) ...Hihihih, to łaskocze! Zaraz, zaraz... coś mi tu nie gra...? (roślina zamienia się w znak zapytania) ... Politycy Śledczy Plik:Politycy-sledczy.png Chris: No dobra, ludziska! Wyznaczony czas minie za 3... 2... 1... a, pomyłka! Hehehe, jeszcze minutka. Za chwilę... Chirs: Tak! Jeszcze tylko 3... 2... 1... i jeszcze tylko pół minuty! Za chwilę... Chris: Jeszcze tylko 3... 2... 1... TERAZ! (wszyscy nadal stoją w miejscu) No dalej, ludzie! Szukajcie ich, szukajcie! Kabina zwierzeń Heather: Początek sezonu, a ja już mam go dość! Bridgette: Tak, zabawa w chowanego. Świetne zadanie! Przynajmniej łatwe... DJ: Tęsknię, Astrie! ... Sadie: No dobra! Mam plan. Podzielimy się na 4 drużyny, każda po 2 osoby i będziemy szukać w różnych rejonach, jasne? Kabina zwierzeń Christie: Wow. To to coś ma mózg? (zdziwiona) ... Cody: Jasne i oczywiste! To jak się dzielimy? Sadie: Proponuję chłopak-dziewczyna. DJ: To znaczy? Sadie: A nie wiem, podzielcie się jakoś. Bridgette: DJ? DJ: Mi pasuje. Cody: Christie? Christie: Spadaj, leszczu! Ryan: Nie przystoi takiej damie tak źle się wysławiać... Kabina zwierzeń Christie: A to, to co to miałoby być? ... Christie: Nie przystoi, nie przystoi! A coś ty taki wychowany? Ryan: A tak po prostu... Kabina zwierzeń Christie: Uhh, nie cierpię takich ludzi! Ryan: Ależ z niej śliczna złośnica! Hehehe. ... Cody: Heather? Heather: Eh, niech będzie. Tylko mi tego nie zepsuj! Cody: Sie wie! Kabina zwierzeń Cody: TAK! Hahaha, wiedziałem, że mnie lubi! (kciuki, zabójczy uśmiech i błysk zębów) ... Więc wreszcie Politycy Śledczy zaczęli szukać w takich oto grupkach: Bridgette i DJ, Heather i Cody, Christie i Ryan, Sadie i Destin. Bridgette i DJ DJ: Gdybyś była 16-letnim dzieciakiem i bawiłabyś się w chowanego, to gdzie byś się schowała? Bridgette: Ale ja mam 16 lat i bawię się w chowanego, DJ. DJ: Fakt. Ale gdzie byś się schowała? Kabina zwierzeń Bridgette: Wyczuwam między nami... taką... dziwną atmosferę. ... Jakaś sala z rzeźbami Chrisa DJ&Bridgette: O kurczę! Pełno Chrisów w różnych pozach. ?''': Apsik! '''DJ: Na zdrowie. Zaraz... Bridgette, to ty kichnęłaś? Bridgette: Nie...? Bridge podchodzi do jakiegoś posążka i ściąga z niego białą płachtę. Noah: Mówiłem im, że mam uczulenie na mąkę, ale czy oni mnie słuchali? Nie! Głos Chrisa w tle: A to oznacza, że jest 1:0 dla Polityków Śledczych! Bridgette&DJ: TAK! (piątka; nagle Bridge się rzuca z pocałunkiem na DJa, a Noah robi wielkie oczy) Kabina zwierzeń Bridgette: Nie, to nie jest tak jak myślicie! Po prostu, no... na ustach DJa siedziała mucha, a on się boi much, no i... ja ją zabiłam... ustami! Hehehe... nie wierzycie mi, co?^^" No dobra, po prostu mnie poniosło, ok? Wybacz mi, Geoff! DJ: Tego się nie spodziewałem... bez komentarza. ... Heather i Cody Heather: Mówię ci przecież, że powinniśmy iść TAM! Cody: A ja ci mówię, że tam już BYLIŚMY! Kabina zwierzeń Heather: Ugh! Ten pozer mnie wkurza! I w ogóle mnie nie słucha! Cody: Huh! Wredna flądra, która nie ma za grosz intuicji! ... Cody: No dobra: każdy pójdzie w swoją stronę i zobaczymy, kto miał rację, jasne? Heather: Stoi! Oczywiście okaże się, że to ja mam lepszą orientację w terenie. Cody: Nieprawda! Heather: Prawda! Cody: Nieprawda! Heather: Prawda! Cody: Prawda! Heather: Ha! Widzisz, sam się przyznałeś. Idiota. Kabina zwierzeń Cody: No kurczę! A w kreskówkach to zawsze działa! ... I oboje rozeszli się w swoje strony... Cody Cody: Kurczę... gdzie ja ukryłbym się na ich miejscu? Na pewno gdzieś, gdzie trudno się dostać... Albo właśnie w oczywistym miejscu... KABINY SYPIALNIANE! Kabina zwierzeń Cody: Ja jeszcze jej pokażę! I Gwen też! I wreszcie zrozumie, że jest we mnie zakochana równie mocno, jak ja w niej... ... Heather Heather spotyka po drodze... Christie: Hej! Co ty tu robisz? Ryan: I gdzie jest Cody? Heather: A jak wam się wydaje? (lekko poirytowana) Christie: No nie! Nie mów mi tylko, że... Heather: Tak właśnie, to. Christie: Ale ty tak na serio?! Heather: Tak... (poirytowana całkiem) Christie: Jak mogłaś pozwolić na to, żeby Chef dodał go do potrawki?! Szacun... (przygotowuje łapkę do żółwika) Kabina zwierzeń Heather: Czy ona na serio jest taka głupia, czy tylko tak udaje?... ... Nagle coś tłucze się przez szyb wentylacyjny... Tyler: Ał! Ałć! Uuu! Ajć! Ała! AAAAA! Oł! (...i wypada przez kratkę tuż przed oczami Heather, Christie i Ryana.) Głos Duncana z szybu: Sorki, kolo! Hehehe. Głos Katie: Jeżeli ty tak wszystkich "cudownie" ukrywasz, to na bank przegramy z grubaską. Głos Duncana: Nie bój nic, mała. Głos Katie: Jakbyś nie zauważył, to jestem wyższa od ciebie... Głos Duncana: Dobra, dobra... mam już dla ciebie kryjówkę. Ukryjemy cię w sali X, pod sceną. Głos Katie: Tylko się pospieszmy, bo zaraz przegramy wzywanie. I poszli... Christie: Zaklepany! (powiedziała do Tylera i popędziła razem z Ryanem i Heather do sali X) Heather: A nie uważacie, że to może być jakiś podstęp? Christie: W jakim świecie ty żyjesz? Za głupi są na to! Heather: No nie wiem... Kabina zwierzeń Heather: Najwyżej będzie na nich. U Cody'ego przed salą sypialnianą Cody: No kurczę! Czemu obie kabiny muszą być zabezpieczone kodem, co?! Zaraz... skoro my mamy datę urodzin Chrisa, to.. DATA URODZIN RISU! Ale kiedy się ona urodziła?... kod 4-cyfrowy, czyli dzień i miesiąc urodzenia. Rok ma 365 dni, co daje... 365 możliwości! Do końca zadania powinienem się uwinąć, hahah! Myśleli, że mnie pokonają, co?! 0101... (ERROR) nie? no to 0102... (ERROR) też nie? Sadie i Destin Sadie: Gdzie oni się mogli ukryć? Destin: Gdziekolwiek w agencji... Sadie: To akurat wiem! Destin: Patrz... Sadie: Na co? Destin: Ta ściana się rusza... Sadie: Niby jak? Kabina zwierzeń Sadie: "Ta ściana się rusza"! Co za głąb. Katie nie mogła go wybrać? ... Sadie: Chodźmy! Destin: Jak chcesz... Sierra: Uff... Sadie: Nie "uffaj" mi tu! Destin: Ściana... Sadie: Znowu zaczynasz?! Destin: Jak sobie chcesz... W skrócie Żeby było szybciej, króciutki klip: *Bridgette i DJ wyciągają śmierdzącego Trenta z potrawki Chefa, a Bridge mdleje. 3:5 *Sadie musi do toalety, otwiera drzwi do kabiny, a tam nogi Gwen wystające przez okieno. Sadie ucieka ze strachem, ale i tak zaliczamy. 4:4 *Sadie się potyka i wpada na donicę z Destiny, która się rozbija, a sama Destiny kula się z śmiechu, po czym ze swoją żyjącą roślinką rzuca się na Destina. 5:3 (ale muszą znaleźć wszystkich) Cody Cody; JAK TO?! O czymś musiałem zapomnieć niee! Po godzinie... Cody: TAK! 29 luty! I tu was mam, hahaha, HAHAHAHA! Wpada do pokoju i cały przekopuje. Cody: NIEEEEE! Tu nikogo nie maaaa! Klęczy i histeryzuje. W pokoju X Heather: Ale tu nikogo nie ma! Christie: Sprawdź jeszcze raz! Heather: A myślisz, że co ja robię?! Głos zatrzaskujących się drzwi... Głos Duncana: Hehehehe, nara! Heather: No pięknie! A nie mówiłam, że tak będzie?! Christie: Nie, nie mówiłaś. Kabina zwierzeń Heather: Wredna harpia! Christie: Śmierdząca flądra! Heather/Christie: Idiotka! ... I zaczynają się kłócić. W holu Chris: Czas niestety już się skończył, a zostały wam jeszcze 3 osoby, hah! No nic. Politycy, niestety, przegraliście to wyzwanie. Widzimy się na ceremonii. Za to wy, Fajni Agenci... WYGRALIŚCIE-... aaa co właściwie oni wygrali? (do stażysty) a, już wiem! WYGRALIŚCIE IWELKĄ PAKĘ PIANEK, jakie używaliśmy na Wyspie... Totalnej... PORAŻKI!! (muzyczka tytułowa gra przez chwilę, ale zaraz cichnie) Katie: I to wszystko? Chris: Tak. Katie: Super! Chris: Taaak... jasne. No a nie? Dozobaczenia na ceremonii! Ceremonia Kabina zwierzeń Christie: Heather! Mam GDZIEŚ ten twój sojusz! Poradzę sobie sama! Ryan: Heather jest strasznie kłótliwa... Nie podoba mi się jej charakter. Cody: I ciekawe co ty na to, Heather?! Sayonara, beybe! Heather: Na kogo zagłosuję? Oczywiście, że na Cody'ego! Gdyby się nie zaczął tak wykłócać jak ostatni bachor, to pewnie byśmy wygrali! DJ: Głos na Sadie. Nie umiała zogranizować drużyny to teraz ma. Bridgette: Sadie... wybacz, ale, no... to dla dobra drużyny. Chris: Oddaliście już swoje głosy. Dzisiaj ten, kto zostaje w grze, otrzyma taki oto superoski gadżet. (wyciąga długopis) Hahaha, świeci w ciemności! No dobra... Długopisy otrzymują: Ryan, DJ, Bridgette, Cody, Destin... Chwila ciszy. Chris: Christie i ostatni długopis otrzymuje... Sadie jest strasznie poddenerwowana, a Heather dumna i pewna siebie. Chwilka ciszy... Chris: Heather! Heather: Ha! Sadie: (prawie przez łzy) Co? Chris: Żegnaj! Sadie, łap! Heather: CO?! Ale jak... co... gdzie?! Ugh! Kto na mnie głosował?! Chris: A czy to ważne? Wylatujesz! Sayonara! No, dalej. Szyb Wstydu Heather: Jeszcze o mnie usłyszycie! Christie: Z pewnością! (pokazuje jej język) Chris: To już wszystko na dziś. Czy Heather dokona swej zemsty? W kim, tak naprawdę, podkochuje się Ryan? Możliwe, że dowiecie się tego już niedługo w Misji... Totalnej... PORAŻKI!!! ---- Kategoria:Odcinki Misji Totalnej Porażki